


Mornings

by millenniumfxlcon (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/millenniumfxlcon
Summary: Gabriel was glad to have Jesse back again.





	

Gabriel, figuratively speaking, lived for moments like this.

Jesse was sleeping in his arms, clinging to Gabe as if he was afraid to lose him. He was, in a way, constantly in a state of disbelief about having him, showing even in his sleep.

There was something about the steady beat of Jesse’s heart against Gabe’s chest that made him feel alive again. His years of decay and agony faded away when they were together, the room filling with Jesse’s vitality. The thought of his heart beating for him was still nearly unbelievable.

The rising sun was using their bodies as canvas, painting them pink and orange and golden. Gabriel ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair, watching the light play on it. It was hard to admit it, both to himself and to Jesse, that he had missed this endlessly. Just laying next to his dearest, knowing he was safe and loved, was something he thought he would never feel again. He had been so unsure about their relationship before, convinced that Jesse’s intentions hadn’t been pure. This is how he realized that he had really meant it. Whether Jesse woke up to a sequel to his nightmares or to consolation for them, Gabriel didn’t know. But Jesse seemed happy enough with him, something unbelievable and incredibly precious.

Something about Jesse’s breathing changed and Gabe pulled away warily. Jesse held on to him stronger, making it hard for him to leave.

“Your momma never told you that staring at others in their sleep was weird?” Jesse asked jokingly before slowly opening his eyes. He had never been much of a morning person, Gabe knew. Many mornings were spent like this back in the day.

“Didn’t want to wake you,” Gabriel replied. Jesse smiled and put his hand over Gabe’s short hair, mirroring each other for a moment before pulling him closer for a lazy kiss. He put his other hand on his face, softly rubbing his thumb over Gabriel’s scars.

Gabe was the one to break the kiss. Both of them were smiling, staring into each other's eyes before going in for another kiss, knowing that they had all the time in the world.

Warming up to Jesse was long, but oh so rewarding. And if dying was what Gabriel had to do to have Jesse back, he would’ve done it again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all mistakes are mine and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
